


Tizenkét esős nap

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [41]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sappy
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ebbe az országba esővel érkezik a nyár. Hát nem furca? De tudod, én szeretem. Szeretem, ahogy a friss levegő megtölti a tüdőmet, szeretem, ahogy a felhők eltakarják a napot, szeretem a színes esernyőket. Sosem voltam oda a meleg időért, és bár ebben a két hétben nem tudok motorozni sem, ezt az évszakot szeretem a legjobban mind közül."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tizenkét esős nap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelve Rainy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982251) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Igen, ezt is a régi gépemen találtam... ^^"

Érzem az esőt, a tiszta illat beszökik a szobába a nyitott ablakokon keresztül. A villámlás már abbamaradt, most békésen hullanak az esőcseppek az égből. A zaj, amit az aszfaltra érkezve csapnak, olyan megnyugtató, hogy majdnem elalszom, miközben hallgatom. Felállok, mire az egyik párna leesik a kanapéról, de ott hagyom, és az ablakhoz sétálok, hogy kinézzek a felhős égre. Mély levegőt veszek, és hosszú ideig benntartom, mielőtt kilélegezném. A levegő mindig hihetetlenül friss az eső után, még ebben a hatalmas metropoliszban is.

Az utcára pillantok, ahol az emberek esernyővel a kezükben sétálnak. Szaporán szedik a lábuk, valószínűleg még sötétedés előtt akarnak hazaérni, vagy éppen munkába sietnek. Néhányan a párjuk kezét szorongatják, egymáshoz illő esernyőt tartva kezükben. Van néhány kicsi esernyő is, tulajdonosaik a szüleikbe kapaszkodnak. Elmosolyodom a sok szín láttán: némelyik élénk és világos, néhánynak érdekes mintája van, míg mások egyszerű feketék. Olyan, mintha az esernyők szivárványt képeznének a járdán.

Ebbe az országba esővel érkezik a nyár. Hát nem furca? De tudod, én szeretem. Szeretem, ahogy a friss levegő megtölti a tüdőmet, szeretem, ahogy a felhők eltakarják a napot, szeretem a színes esernyőket. Sosem voltam oda a meleg időért, és bár ebben a két hétben nem tudok motorozni sem, ezt az évszakot szeretem a legjobban mind közül.

Te viszont mindig gyűlölted az esős évszakot. Talán ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amin hajba kaptunk. Szerettél panaszkodni, amiért a viharok minden évben tönkretették a születésnapodat, miközben az enyém mindig napos volt. Gyerekes voltál. Ha tehettem volna, szülinapot cseréltem volna veled, csak hogy ne nyávogj folyton emiatt.

Az eső lassan eláll. A mai a tizenkettedik napja az esős évszaknak, holnap eltűnnek majd a felhők, és visszatér a forróság. A nap felszárítja a vizet az utcákról, és mindenki örül majd, hogy visszakapja a meleget. Mindenki, kivéve engem.

A napfény megfojt, olyan érzés, mintha elvenné az életem, mert valahányszor látom azokat a fénysugarakat és a boldog embereket, rád gondolok.

Te is mindig olyan boldog voltál, amikor véget ért az esős évszak. Mindig meggyőztél, hogy ünnepeljük meg újra a szülinapod a parkban. A fűben ültünk és bentót majszoltunk, kávét ittunk, azután te megcsókoltál, a derekam köré fontad karjaidat, és a földre fektettél, hogy úgy suttogd a fülembe azokat az édes szavakat, amiket annyira imádtam hallgatni.

Azután kézenfogva sétáltunk haza. És te az ajtónak nyomtál, mielőtt kinyithattam volna. A nyelveink forró csatát vívtak, miközben az ágyunk felé tereltél, hogy szeretkezz velem.

De már nem vagy itt, és soha többé nem csináljuk együtt ezeket a dolgokat. Holnap a nap kisüt mindenkinek, csak nekem nem.

Az én felhőim soha nem tűnnek el. Hiszen tudod, Uruha, hogy te voltál az én napom.


End file.
